


Pranks for the memories, even though they weren't so good

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Tony Stark, Scared Peter, Son!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: A prank on Tony goes a little too far when they decide to involve his son.AN: I used to be Doctor'sbadwolf but many people had trouble contacting me due to the name being more common than expected. More contact info is inside.





	Pranks for the memories, even though they weren't so good

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my works for a while, but never posted apparently so here you go!

He’d never ran so fast up a flight of steps, the message ringing in his ears.

_“I left him in one piece in the place you denied me, you should have done better but now you’ll never find me,”_

The only logical place was his office, he’d denied hundreds of people loans and more. He should have known someone would have retaliated. What he especially didn’t expect whoever to bring his son into it. 

The billionaire nearly hit the door in his stop as he tried opening the knob, it clicked signifying it was locked. Taking a step back the philanthropist rammed his foot into the door near the lock, nearly taking the door off its hinges when it opened. Peter’s head was down, limbs tied to the arms of his desk chair. An almost bow tied on his head, likely the gag.

Rushing closer Tony quickly noticed Peter’s legs were tied too. Using a gentle hand Tony lifted the thirteen-year old’s head, freehand tugging the bow and sending the gag falling into the boy’s lap.

Tear tracks lined the boy’s pale face, eyes glazed, body shaking ever so slightly. The elder Stark’s calloused thumbs gently removed the tears, waiting for the boy to simply blink but even that took a few seconds.

“Sweetheart, it’s okay. I’m here now,” he assured, not wanting to remove his hands from the boy’s face but begrudgingly let one hand go to tug at Peter’s bindings. 

“Pete, you gotta talk to me,” Tony gulped, tearing at the bindings enough for the rope to burn his fingertips. But they fell free, allowing him to soothe Peter’s red wrist and get the blood flowing once again before doing the same with his ankles. 

With his hands-free, Peter suddenly reached for his father. Trying almost desperately to hide in his arms, sudden sobs bubbling in his throat and choking and sputtering out into Tony’s tie. 

Tony’s arms were tight as they secured the boy to him, head turning sharply at the rushed footsteps in the doorway. Happy, Rhodey, and Pepper watching with worried faces as Tony rocked the boy back in forth. Turning his face back into the boy’s hair, whispering assurances.

“It’s over now, it’s over Petey,”

Peter continued to brokenly sob into his father’s chest, legs weakly giving out as he tried to rise with the man. Tony simply scooped him into a bridal carry, Peter’s body twisted toward him as he clung. Fingers digging into his shoulder blades hard enough to bruise, but Tony didn’t dare complain.

“Let’s go home baby, you can sleep with me tonight too,” Sure Peter was older, but Tony enjoyed his presence. Not only because Peter would be comforted, but he wouldn’t have any nightmares himself. The boy still didn’t respond, face buried so tightly in Tony’s shoulder he feared the boy would get a headache at the pressure.

Happy led the way to the car, Pepper staying behind to check that nothing in Tony’s office had been taken or messed with. While Rhodey followed the little family back to the garage where the two slid in the backseat.

The colonel who was more than motivated to get answers stayed behind, waving them off as they left before going to check the circuit breakers and interrogate some of the staff.

Sure someone could have plucked the boy up from school, but getting him into the building and into Tony Stark’s office without anyone, not even security’s attention seemed highly unlikely.

The note had said he’d been denied before, meaning he’d been here before and asked for something. Everyone who’s ever entered the building had been cataloged, he’d just have to look into that too. Sadly the list of people who’d been turned down was long, far longer than those who’d been accepted for grants or ideas. He had his work cut out for him. 

—- 

The car ride was quiet beside Peter’s wails, even as the rode up the elevator a choked breath would cry out every now and then. Warbles wavering in and out sometimes just as they thought Peter was coming down from the fit but was always proven wrong. 

“Water,” Tony mouthed to Happy, once the doors opened the man scurried to oblige. Tony strode quickly to the couch, arm drifting over Peter’s back in comfort.

“Look, sweetheart, we’re home,” Tony tried, startled at Peter’s sounded outburst.

“They said they… they…,” Peter gasped, head dropping again as he heaved a sob, “Gonna kill you,” his grip grew tighter almost as if Peter was shielding him.

“Like anyone ever could,” Tony replied snarkily, trying to remain calm and show Peter he didn’t have to be afraid. He was an Avenger, a powerful business man too, he lived knowing people wanted him dead and some would try. But he wouldn’t let them achieve that goal, not while Peter was here breathing and needing him to continue guiding him through this hectic world. 

Sadly the statement didn’t help and Peter only cried harder, not protesting to Tony rocking them back in forth and taking the water bottle from Happy’s hand who he’d failed to notice reentered. 

“You gotta take a drink baby, you keep crying and you’re going to throw up,” Tony advised, using his best dad voice. Luckily Peter nodded, pulling his head away, looking up at his father with large teary eyes. 

Tony opened the seal of the bottle with a creak and handed it over, continuing to rub his back as Peter took the bottle in his left, his right hand finding its way over the arc reactor and staying. A melancholy smile lit up the philanthropists face at that, watching Peter’s Adam’s apple lightly bob as he tipped his head back and drank. 

“Can you tell me what happened?” The question was soft but the pre-teen nodded shaking a little more than he had before, fingers curling both around the bottle and against his chest. Tony’s free hand came up to wrap around Peter’s hand splayed on his chest, thumb sweeping over soft bony knuckles, just waiting for Peter to speak.

“Flash,” Peter sniffled, “Closed my locker on my sleeve when the bell rang,” more tears gently fell down Peter’s cheeks, his long eyelashes fluttering.

“I couldn’t get it out, and everyone was almost all gone and I couldn’t get to class. I...I was just...gonna rip the sleeve but heard someone behind me,” a hiccuped choked him up, peering up only when his father reached forward and lightly kissed the tears off his cheeks. Holding his hand tightly to his chest in assurance to keep him talking.

“The...the gag was forced around my head. I-I couldn’t,” Peter suddenly panicked, “Daddy, I couldn’t,”

Both of Tony’s arms flew up to Peter’s face, keeping Peter’s head up and level with his own, “Look at me Bambi, look at me Peter,” Frightened eyes met his own, Tony gently crooning, “Daddy’s right here, you’re not there anymore, you’re safe,” 

“They gagged me, their...their hand covered my eyes and I could feel a gun in my back,” another sob escaped at the last admission, Tony’s fingers continuously sweeping tears as if he were a windshield wiper. 

“I kept walking where they directed me until I fumbled into a car,” A sniffle interrupted his weeping before his eyes squeezed shut.

“Can I-I have more w-water?” 

“Yeah baby, you can have anything you want,” Tony assured, handing the bottle back which Peter nearly chugged if it wasn’t for his father telling him to take it slow.

“I-I passed out after that,” Peter admitted shamefully, Tony nodded his left hand trailing back behind Peter’s head and tangling in the thick light brown strands.

“That’s okay baby, you were afraid,” 

“When they were taking me to the car, they kept saying they were going to….” Peter didn’t finish the sentence, it was just too horrible. But he’d already told him once, Tony understood. Setting the bottle down, Tony took both of Peter’s hands, placing them flat with the boy’s palms over his arc reactor in assurance. The boy’s tense shoulders slumped at the action, appeased. 

“Was there more than one person? What did they sound like sweetpea?”

“It, it was only one...he kinda sounded like your suit, but the staticky robot voice was a lot deeper,” Tony nodded, the inventor side of his brain noting to make his voice clearer in the suit in the future while sulking the fucker was using a voice changer. 

“Did you see their face baby?” 

“I-I was waking up, and everything was blurry, but they looked up at me when they were tying my legs...I-I think they had a mask on though,”

“That’s good baby, that’s good,” Tony hummed, knowing Peter’s hands could feel the vibrations, “What color was it?”

“Purple,” Peter sniffled, looking a lot calmer than he had before. Tony nodded, kissing the top of the boy’s head for doing such a good job. The billionaire was elated to know such a color had been used, it was hard to miss such a lavish color especially when adorning someone’s face. 

“Are you hungry cupcake?” Peter shook his head no, arms carefully detaching themselves from his father’s heart only to glide back around him, moving to settle firmly in his lap and wind his legs around him too. Tony’s arm stayed furled in the boy’s hair, his muscular free arm wrapping around Peter’s waist in a protective manner.

“Alright later then,” Tony hummed, kissing Peter’s temple as the teen’s head settled on his shoulder. The pre-teens warm breath attaching to his pulse-point.

The billionaire settled back against the couch, gently pushing so it would recline before humming god knows how many songs until Peter was out and slumbering peacefully.

“Jarvis?” 

“Already looking sir,” the dutiful AI announced, lowering the lights as Tony flipped through his phone in a search of his own.

—-

Nothing, a year had passed on the alert that someone would go after them again but nothing. No real leads, nothing more than Peter tearfully recalling a purple mask until today. Tony looked up from his new desk chair, the old one held too many bad memories, as Justin Hammer came in. Immediately putting the hero on alert.

“Hey, buddy!” He said excitedly taking a seat, Tony’s shoulders tensed at the purple ascot around his neck. The color hurting him, while his taste in fashion was disgusted. For someone as put together as Hammer, why in God’s name would he willingly put on an ascot?

“Oh, you don’t like my ascot?” Using a gloved hand he pulled it away showing it was really a bandana before stuffing it in his pocket, “Always trying something new!” 

“What are you doing here?” The billionaire asked annoyed, the ecstatic male already getting on his nerves.

“Nothing just checking in, how’d you like all my gifts and pranks? I mean last April First was a little far admittedly on my behalf but otherwise the rest was good,” 

“If you're- what’d you do last April?” Tony’s heart hammered in his chest because if he wasn’t mistaken he’d found Peter in his office on April first crying over the purple…” You didn’t put your hands on my fucking kid,” he stated.

“Just gave him a scare, no harm no foul, anyway did you like those exploding confetti envelopes?” Tony lunged over his desk, rage getting the best of him as he actively attempted to pummel the man while Jarvis called security.

“Do you know how afraid he was? He blamed himself! You put a mother fucking gun in his back before tying him so tightly he was bruised. Cramped, you sick fuck!”

“Woah woah buddy calm down, he wasn’t hurt!”

 “Don’t give me that bullshit! Do you know how hard he was trembling! He didn’t stop crying for hours, I kept having to bring him to my room in the middle of the night because his nightmares were just too terrible!” Tony howled, manic and absolutely rabid. 

“You think it’s a good idea joking about my son being hurt by some sick fuck because of me?” 

“I said I went a little far,” Hammer defended meekly.

“That’s a bit of an understatement,” Tony grunted out a final punch, standing and letting security drag the man out. Happy now standing in the door with a passive look on his face.

“You pick Peter up from school?” Tony’s voice was rough as he looked at the man. Happy nodded, moving out of his bosses way as he stormed out the door, shaking off his hurt hand. Tony’s shoes were angry as he headed towards the elevator, Happy not far behind.

“It was Hammer?” Happy then asked in the silence, absolutely pissed because that day had haunted him as well. He had the job of protecting Tony’s only real family left, sure Peter was at school and there was nothing he could have done but it still made him wonder should he be doing more? 

“He said it was an April Fool’s joke,” Tony muttered darkly under his breath, foot tapping until the doors opened and he stepped out. Happy stepped out after Tony, scurrying to keep up with the man’s fast pace. Opening the car door, Tony shuffled in and Happy sped them off, rushing home. 

When they got home, Happy was shocked to see Tony practically ran to get up the steps completely bypassing the elevator. Peter’s head shot up when he heard footsteps coming his way from the kitchen, setting down his brownie when he saw his father.

“Hey,” He said softly, standing straighter because his father was looking at him as if he looked away he’d disappear.

“Hey sweetheart,” Tony sighed, the tenseness leaving his body as he gave a smile and walked over, hugging the teen to his chest. Peter hugged back, looking up owlishly at his father before shutting his eyes and just hiding away in the safest place he knew.  


**Author's Note:**

> Contact info
> 
> Tumblr: Webtrinsic1122 (Heads up my notifications on there are a little off so it doesn't always alert me)  
> Instagram: Webtrinsic  
> Snapchat:allisonw1122 
> 
> Heads up let me know you're from archive if you do contact me.


End file.
